mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Neural777/Archive 1
Hi! This is archive 1. Please don't post here, or ROXIE WILL HIT YOU WITH HER BROOM! Thank you. Hello! Why thank you :D I'll makes a bubble when I request BlankyXP for a Sim piccy. --Neural777 20:52, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah. She funneh. Spaghetti. Kellog's Frosted Flakes. Randomness describes her. Or the wall. Or me. Or that tree over there. --Neural777 21:11, 27 July 2009 (UTC) HELLO Testing Word Bubble vgfcgf gf c dvccgsx c cf c cfg cf c f cf dfxsds4trfr523 D:< sshhh YOU BABY Tension Hey 77person Hai MySims Reality! My sistah is GUANO BEST FRIENDZ FOREVER O.O I see you have switched to a...pink on your Word Bubble.}} }} hai MySims Reality! Roxie Road tabs Hey, I undid your two recent edits to Roxie Road's ''MySims and MySims Agents tabs because the position/roles are common nouns so any words after the first should be capitilized, just lower case. Thanks! --Mistertrouble189 20:22, October 19, 2009 (UTC) *I fixed it for his MySims and Agents tabs. Royal Messenger is a proper noun as used in the game so it remains capitilized. I'm trying to correct this on whatever page I come across to.--Mistertrouble189 20:32, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Hey Turnin' Leaf into an Animal Skin Problem hai LEBORGLE!!!!! Haillo Green hot dogs. instead. :O Available moods are happy, confused, angry, sad, and uh...the default one (see here). Teh moods are case sensitive, so leave teh letters as teh mood in lowercase letters. For the default mood, you don't need to put . You could just put it as your normal word bubble code .}} MySims Drama Neural! Word Bubbles Exactly how were the word bubbles created? Zordon123456789mlw7 00:19, November 10, 2009 (UTC) I wonder... Who thinks Neural should be a admin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes it was 22:20, November 11, 2009 (UTC) lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll kkkkkkkkk MySims Underwater Fantasy exists!! That concept artist lied to you! I know the truth! Miss Ellen Douglas 04:49, November 14, 2009 (UTC) (Neural: This is an example of trying to lie that someone else lied. However, the artist works for EA, who would NEVER lie. Unless it was April 1st. But today's Nov. 14. :O So, unfortunately (or should I say fortunately?), Ellen made NO progress in making me believe "MySims Underwater Fantasy" exists. She doesn't even have any proof the concept artist lied!) About Page Changin' Username MR. HAMMARHEAD }} Holiday thingy }} Happy Thanksgiving!--Secretive13 00:47, November 27, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 Happy THANKSGIVING!! from th Roxie Club Fan!! wishes from A go-go Sim.--A go-go Sim 01:19, November 27, 2009 (UTC) RE:Admin Or if I'm talking to myself. If I recall correctly, did you not say you were not interested in becoming an admin once? =' Why does you wanna be admin all of a sudden? *shifty eyes*}} I've been promotin' way too many admins these days. I don't wanna look like I just wanna promote everyone I like. But uh...guess I'll go ask what teh other admins think, I guess...}} }} }} Ch-ch-chia Well, ain't most of your edits just blog comments and talk page edits? But I'll think about it, I suppose...but if I do promote you, this better not encourage other people to ask to be an admin... OMG THE BEGINNING OF THE END }} Back Really I just edited your page cus I wanted to see if I could. I didn't want to hurt you.